


Deleted Scenes from New Mutants 3 (2019)

by NotQuiteHydePark



Category: New Mutants (Comics), New X-Men: Academy X, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Bad Puns, Fluff and Humor, Innuendo, Medicine, Meta, Multi, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotQuiteHydePark/pseuds/NotQuiteHydePark
Summary: "It's given us such wonderful things, Beak. We live in the sex tent--"
Relationships: Barnell Bohusk/Angel Salvadore, Cessily Kincaid/Roxanne Washington, Ichiki Hisako & Laura Kinney
Kudos: 3





	Deleted Scenes from New Mutants 3 (2019)

A silvery splash covers most of a human face, shoulders, clavicle. The liquid recedes. In the next panel the liquid resolves into a shiny face. She’s smiling. It’s Cessily, Mercury from Academy X! 

Next panel: the human face the blob no longer covers is revealed as Roxanne Washington, Bling! There's a neat play of light, silver on purple and blue. They’ve been kissing. When Roxanne blushes she turns bright purple. It's cute.

Same page, new and larger panel. Anole, alone on top of a high stone wall. Part of the wall walks away, saying “Seeya at lunchtime.” Part of the wall was Rockslide, of course.

‘Anole remains on the rest of the wall, waves goodbye to Rockslide, and starts to work on a banner: KGSA—KRAKOA GAY STUDENTS AND ALLIES. OFFICIAL CLUB MEETING.

Rockslide turns around and sees the banner. “Victor,” he says, “that’s a really cool idea but there are no formal student/ teacher relationships at the Akademos Habitat, right? How can there be a sponsored GSA?”

“GSA’s the traditional name for these things,” says Laurie-- Wallflower-- who waves shyly at them both. “All are students. All are teachers. And OBVIOUSLY we don't do student/teacher relationships. Ew.”

In the distance we can see the Sextant, with the house for the Five at the center. Josh has overheard everything. He nods. He agrees.

Cessily and Roxanne are still kissing.

*

Ed—These are really fun but I’m not sure they do anything to advance the rest of the issue or the plot or the characters in that plot. At all. –JHix

Jon—Without these scenes this issue wouldn’t be nearly gay enough. We have to keep it gay for the fans –Ed

Ed— The gay ships the fans truly want to see can’t be in this issue anyway, because those kids are in space. –JHix

Jon—And whose fault is that? --Ed

*

Graphic: THE AKADEMOS HABITAT (THE SEXTANT)

OMEGA HOUSE……. Kid Omega, Quentin Quire, all by himself. Because now that Gwenpool has her own book literally nobody wants to live with him.

GAMMA HOUSE……. For Hulks.

KAPPA HOUSE……For Japanese turtle demons and those who love them. Custom equipment in the front foyer dispels Western stereotypes about Japan. Armor and Surge have been spending a lot of time there.

NU HOUSE……… For learning Yiddish, nu?

PI HOUSE........... Bakery. Who came up with these names?

SUMMERHILL….Library and archive where young mutants learn about previous experimental education center and training facilities where young people exchange ideas and learn from one another, all are students, and all are teachers. Reading list to be revealed in future issues. It will be lit.

LAMBDA HOUSE…….. A ritual house for young mutants getting ready to make the big change from subtextual to canonically queer identity. There is a waiting list to live in this house, which no mutant is permitted to occupy for longer than 35 years. The only exception is the Red Queen, Kate Pryde, should she ever make her home on the island. She can stay there for as long as she wants.

*

Armor stands in the dark before the sickbed with Beak’s father, holding a syringe. “The island,” she says. “It’s given us such wonderful things, Beak. We live in the sex tent—“

Beak chirps.

“Sextant, like the navigator’s equipment. That’s what we call it. And we have so much. Freedom to be ourselves. Free speech. Poly—“

Glob burps.

“Polymers that can hold their strength at any temperature and pressure, so that we can explore the upper atmosphere or go far undersea. There’s dungeon—“

Glob burps again.

“Dungeness crab and oysters and these mushrooms that taste exactly like oysters and org—“

Beak hands Glob an enormous glass of water, which Glob drinks; it percolates through his pink Glob-skin. Hisako is still talking.

“Organic chemical synthesis without toxic traces and medicines, so many medicines, more medicines, honestly, than we know what to do with, and we are in such a hurry to market them that we’ve pretty much given up on the standard sequence of clinical testing, because they can make you better that fast. Also I have no training in how to administer drugs through an IV and neither does Glob but when has that ever stopped the X-Men? Here we go.” Hisako pushes the bright green fluid in the syringe into the tube.Beak's dad wakes up right away.

*

There’s a standoff on the lawn between our mutants and some muscly gun-toting thugs. “Your kind have refused our people access to important medicines,” one of the thugs, who wears a red-band eye-mask, says. “This is something that I would like to change.”

Angel Salvadore. angry and trembling, walks back into the house, turning her back on the antagonists momentarily. She comes out, next panel, holding a book. There’s a pink triangle with a black background and sans-serif text on the cover.

“I’m a big fan of ACT UP too,” Angel says to the bearded, masked man. “But if they’re your example, you’re getting the tactics way wrong.”

He doesn’t look like he’s listening, so Armor threatens him, showing her red enlarged form. “I'm the one who’ll reach a fist up inside you and pull you inside out if you hurt one hair on those kids' bodies,” she says, scowling. He has a rocket launcher.

Maxine looks at Manon. “Should we use our powers now?” Manon asks. “We could make them too depressed to fight, or we could make them think they’re drowning.”

Maxine looks back, eyes wide. “I think we promised not to use our powers in Nebraska, otherwise the big kids wouldn’t have let us come, right?”

“I guess this is why they always send Wolverine first,” Manon says. He’s got his arms behind his head, which means he doesn’t look concerned. Maxine hides behind Glob.

“Totally. I also wish we brought Laura,” Maxine says. “And Gabby. I haven’t seen Gabby in at least a week. Does she even live in the Sextant?”

Glob looks sad. He nods. He wants her in his story too.

*

Ed—I think we’ve got it. Still time before lettering, though. And I wonder about Nebraska. Is it canon that Beak and Angel have made their home in Nebraska? I feel like the X-Men go to Nebraska a lot. –JHix

Jon-- Would you rather I send them someplace more…. Sinister? –Ed

Ed-- There’s always Kansas. Then they could show up and tell the Barnell-Salvatores they’re not in Kansas anymore. –JHix

Jon-- That would certainly make it more gay. –Ed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had fun! All X-fans should know about ACT UP. If you're unfamiliar with them, start here: https://actupny.org/documents/capsule-home.html


End file.
